


The Flame and The Sea

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: She is the black flame. She is the red sea.





	The Flame and The Sea

She is the black flames. She is the embers of a dark, roaring flame, with a subtle grace as she dances in the night without allowing the moon and its inky blanket to smother her. She is the strength of her clan and she is the matriarch of her family, and she does not stand in the sidelines in a supportive role, fanning the flames of another's legacy, but she is the fire itself. She is the strength of Venus with all of her love, all of her passion, and all of her pure fire. She is a force to be reckoned with, sucking the oxygen out of the air and smothering her enemies with a swirling black smoke as she strikes down gods and men alike that cross her. She is the power to bring down forests and make nature itself tremble in the face of her will. She is Uchiha Mikoto.

She is the red sea. She is the waters that part and allow passage. She is the smooth waves of a vast depth that will never be fully explored. She holds life and death in her hands and bring men to their knees. She is worshiped like a goddess and contains the salt and water of rituals that she does alone. She gives and takes as she pleases. She consumes and surrounds and sustains. She is the waves and the siren's song that lures the weak and strong alike. She is the ultimate mystery, begging to be explored but out of reach of many. She is an unstoppable force and she crushes any immovable object. She is the one who feeds and eats the storms, who takes their rain and thunder and lightning into her icy depths. She is Uzumaki Kushina.

They are more than the blood that runs through their veins. They are more than clan names and children and anger and grief. They are mothers and they are the strongest mothers in the world.


End file.
